This invention relates to a portable tool, and more particularly, to a vibration driven hot knife.
Heretofore, prior art literature has been illustrative of heating or vibrating portable cutting tools. U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,479 to Calemard relates to a method and apparatus for dividing plastic materials and is comprised of an electric resistance-heated pin which is reciprocally pivoted by a cam action, in contrast to the present tool utilizing a linear pneumatic vibrator. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,623,977 to Weiskopf and 4,238,664 to Anderson related to electric resistance-heated blade devices, however, do not include vibration.
In aircraft elevator and rudder assembly repair, removal of skin panels which are bonded together at the trailing edge is required. To effect this removal, the trailing edge must be separated. A major problem has been effecting quick separation of a trailing edge without damage to either of the costly skins.